


morning, fiancè

by orphan_account, Wholesome_Kermit (orphan_account)



Series: Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Engaged Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, RIP, anyway, i love them, lowkey my first fic abt malec, they own my whole ass heart, they're enganged and im still in shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Wholesome_Kermit
Summary: My first malec fic but oh well :)





	morning, fiancè

**Author's Note:**

> My first malec fic but oh well :)

It's morning.

 

Alec squints at the window as the sun pours in, rudely waking him from his sleep.

He sighs, shutting his eyes once more as he stretches out his arm to feel for his boyfriend- no-  _ fiancé.  _ He grins sleepily when he hits a lump, scooting his body closer to it. He feels Magnus roll over his legs tangling with Alec's.

He opens his eyes to stare at the face in front of him.

He smiles softly as he brings up his hand to rest it on Magnus’ face, rubbing his thumb on the Warlock's cheek. 

Magnus wraps his arms around Alec, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he slowly wakes up. 

He opens his eyes, looking up as Alec.

Alec's breath gets stuck in his throat as he stares at the un-glamoured eyes that sit in front of him.

Magnus grins, watching as Alec's eyes dart back and forth between his own.

“Are you gonna stare all day?” Magnus asks softly.

“I'm sorry, it's just,” Alec stares at Magnus’ face for another moment, “You're so beautiful.”

Magnus laughs softly, pressing a soft kiss against Alec's lips, who kisses back almost immediately.

“Thank you, Alexander. But, while I would love to get compliments from you all morning, I'm pretty hungry.”

“Breakfast?” Alec asks. 

“Of course, let's go,  _ fiancè _ .” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make me happy <3
> 
> My Tumblr is galaxyforests if you want to talk to me:)


End file.
